You and Pinkie Pie's Farm Life
by Kickstore
Summary: All you do everyday is farm, tend, and walk rocks for the Pie family. When Mrs. Pie became pregnant thats when you relize that part of your life is just the begining.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since you woke up in Equestria, you have no way back to the human world. You have no idea how you even get there in the first place but to you it makes no difference. Earth and Equestria was basically the same to you, you have nothing to care about, you find no value in your life, and you don't care if there is even magic or science.

When you arrived at Equestria, Princess Celestia greeted you and offered you to stay in the castle for a couple of days.

"No thanks", you said, "I just want to find a life here and maybe get a job." Celestia's face shows confusion.

"You do not wish to know why or how you get here in the first place? Or want to go back home?",she asks.

You said,"Earth or here doesn't really matter anyway. My life will always be same, boring no matter what, so why should I even want to know?"

Celestia walks you to her hallway to show you one of her glass windows. She shows you the window with a white pony looking at the moon with a shadow of another pony. "Is that you?", you asked as you point to the white pony.

"Yes. The other one is my sister." You both stood silent while you look at Celestia on the window. She seems sad. Why is her sister on the moon? "Do you have someone back on earth?", Celestia asks.

You sighed, "Well..um...my mom died of child birth and my father puts me up for adoption so I never knew my parents."

You look at Celestia face to face then you look down. You continued, "All the bullies from school would pick on me and I..I never got adopted so I was released until I was 18, I got an apartment, a boring job, and enough money to take care of myself. So to answer your question I'd say no."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Celestia says, "many years ago me and my sister rule Equestria together. I would raise the sun ans she'd raise the moon, but soon she'd abuse her power. I saw evil in her so I told her to calm down. But she told me that I'm a selfish princess and I keep everything to myself, so I use my magic to banish her to the moon for her own good." Celestia shreds a tear."I missed her ever since, and I know what you're going though, feeling like nobody cares about you, like the only person you love just disappear." You both stared silent.

"Yeah, well, at least you have someone to care about before. I've got no one!" Your noise ecoed though the hallway. "Sorry." you whispered.

"Forgiven," she said. "but if you ever need someone to talk to my castle doors will be open."

"ok." you said with embarrassment as your checks go red.

"You know if you're looking for a job I heard the Pie family farm is looking for someone to hire.", Celestia says.

You told her you'll take the job so she gives you an address, then you start walking to the farm. When you arrived you see a pony drinking soup..er rocks in a cup. The pony sees you and runs to you.

"You must be the non-pony everyone been talking about, I'm Igneous Rock what brings you to the Pie farm?

"Yes, I've heard you're looking for someone to work for you and I want to now what it takes to get that job.", you said. Igneous Rock looks at you with his eyes still. You don't know what he is doing so you decided to say something. You muttered,"umm.. so-"

"You're hired.", he interupted.

"What?", you asked.

"I said 'you're hired' our jobs don't take any special skill so you look like the least qualified person around." You feel insulted but you know that was sort of a compliment.

"Uhh, thanks?" ,you said with a forced smile.

"You're welcome," he said with a dull voice,"you can start by walking Tim."

"Who's Tim?", you asked. He pulls out a rock with googgly eyes and a creepy smile.

He says "Tim does not like to be on the ground so make sure he's on your hand while you walk him." You looked at him confused. He wants you to walk a rock? Does he have any more rock friends? "I'll pay you 5 bits a week." he said.

"Bits?" , you asked.

"Unit of currency", he says as he showed you a gold coin.

[b]5 Months Later[/b]

You now live in the empty room in the Pie family house as long as you continue to work for them. Every weekday, you get up, water the rocks, walk the rocks, take a break, sell the rocks, feed the rocks, and you still get paid. The Pie family is the family you lived with. Igneous Rock is the husband and Cloudy Quartz is the wife who is pregnant .

One Saterday morning, you got woken up by screaming. It was the sound of Cloudy Quartz. You rushed downstairs, you see Cloudy Quartz laying on the couch looking like she's in so much pain. Igneous Rock is sitting in the chair next to the couch holding on to her arm.

"What's going on?", you asked loudly.

"THE BABBBBBYSS COMMING!", Cloudy Quartz screamed.

"We should go to a hospital!", you yelled quickly.

"Too Late!", Igneous Rock yelled as he is pulling the baby out.

You, Igneous Rock, and Cloudy Quartz: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

[b]One Hour Later[/b]

You were standing next to the rock garden, hoping to undo what you saw an hour ago. Cloudy Quartz and Igneous Rock walked out of the house with Cloudy Quartz holding the baby wraped in a blanket.

"It's a girl.", Cloudy Quartz said.

"What's her name?", you asked.

Igneous Rock said," Well she is pink, so me and my wife named her Pinkie Pie."

Cloudy Quartz tries to get you to carry the the baby but you rejected her offer. "It's ok, she won't bite.", she said.

As you hold Pinkie in your arms you looked to her face. The baby looks nothing like her parents so she seems really cute to you. She is sleeping in your arms while you wonder what's she dreaming about.

As Pinkie starts to wake you she looks at you with a cute smile (not the creepy smile Tim the rock had I mean like a cute baby smile) and laughter. From that point on, your life will change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunday 9:00 A.M ,**

 **your room**

It's been a day since Pinkie is born. The way she smiled at you yesterday made your heart have a tingly feeling. She looks too adorable that you feel like you're going to explode. You lay there in your bed till you get up. Then Igneous Rock holding Pinkie quickly opens your door.

"Hey,"he said,"look I know it's a weekend but me and my wife need to head to the rock market."

"There's a rock market?", you asked.

He ignores your question. "Could you babysit Pinkie for today?", he ask.

"Sure,",you say,"how long will you be gone?"

"10 hours."

"What?", you asked. "Just to shop in a market?"

"Yes."

He hands you Pinkie and a list and goes downstairs. "Thanks.", he said as he leaves with his wife.

You never babysit in your life before. Gone for 10 hours? You thought it was going to be 30 minutes. THAT LONG? You look at Pinkie as she starts crying. You don't know what to do. You unscroll the list it says:

 _1\. Feed Pinkie_

Food! She is crying cause she is hungry! That's it! You rushed downstairs to the fridge. You open the fridge and all you see are rocks. No way you're going to feed her rocks! You did read a Pony Biology book saying that ponies can almost digest anything without being sick. But there's no way a new born baby could handle rocks.

You rushed to your room to your snack bar and all you see is a cupcake. Desert for breakfast? Better than rocks. You go downstairs with Pinkie and the cupcake while not handling her screaming. You place Pinkie in a baby stool and give her the cupcake unwraped.

She stops crying and looks at you. You start to sweat a little bit. Pinkie looks down and takes a bit of the cupcake. She slowly smiles and eats really fast till she's done. You recheck the list to check what should do next. It says

 _2\. Give Her A Bath_

You go to the bathroom with Pinkie. The bath tub filled with a few bath toys.

You turn on the faucet as you take off her diaper and put her in the water. You only filled the bathtub with enough water to make Pinkie not drown.

Pinkie plays with the bath toys as she is in the middle of the tub. She looks at you then scoot to the left of the tub. She siganls her head to the tub. She wants you to play with her. You point yourself to the tub. Pinkie nods her head. She is giving you room to play with her in the tub. You hesitated a little. Pinkie notice your hesitation and starts crying. She's crying about you.

You carefully stepped in the tub and sit down. Pinkie spashes at you and starts giggling. Now you have wet clothes. You splash her back. You start playing bath toys with Pinkie as she smiles and claps her hooves.

After you're both dried up you checked the last thing on the list which says

 _3\. Time For Bed._

You took Pinkie to her crib and sung her a lullabye. Pinkie looks tired and as she's about to fall asleap she starts spreading like she's reaching for the sky. You have no idea why is she doing that.

You picked her up. She closed the spreading by giving you a hug. You felt so tingly again. You now relize that you now have someone to care about. Pinkie starts falling asleep.

She is literally stick to you hugging you as she would never let go. You decide to sleep on the couch downstairs.

 **9:00 p.m,**

 **Living room**

Ingneous Rock and Cloudy Quartz came home. They stopped as they see you and Pinkie sleeping with each other on the couch with a snuggle.

 **One Year Later**

Ever since a year ago you aggred to be Pinkie's babysitter everytime her parents are out. But you'd always played with her everytime you get the chance. You also learned over time that taking care of a baby is a lot of hard work. You'd have to feed her, bathe her, play with her, changed her, and make sure she falls asleep. But you always enjoy every moment of it because you have some one to care about.

Mister and Misses Rock always see you too as a big (brother or sister) and a little sister, even though they don't see you as a (son or daughther). Now that you think of it, you've always love Pinkie without even realizing it. Everytime you hold her you've always feel like you want to protect the little bundle of joy.

Pinkie seems to like you very much. Everytime she sees you she always get excited and she tries to jump up and down. But you're not really sure of the fact that Pinkie really likes you until one day.

You were playing peek-a-boo with Pinkie. It was just a normal Sunday night, the parents are home. Ingneous Rock is reading a newspaper while Cloudy Quartz is knitting some sort of cloth.

Anyway while in the middle of the peek-a-boo game, Pinkie stomach is starting to rumble. She is hungry.

Every since the first time you babysit, you've been feeding Pinkie with cupcakes everytime you babysit without the parents even knowing. This is the first time you hear her stomach rumble in front of her parents. You were never comfortable with feeding Pinkie rocks, even though it's not unhealthy or healthy.

You're worried that if you feed Pinkie a cupcake now, her parents will start to question you.

"I got it!", Ingneous Rock said as he head to the refrigerator. He opened the fridge. As he was getting the rocks you hear a voice.

The voices says,"(Your name here)." The voice sounds really soft. Cloudy Quartz got up and walked to Pinkie. You and Ingneous Rock did the same.

Pinkie looks at you and says,"(Your name here)." Her first words was your name. That shows how Pinkie cares about you. She remembers your name. Pinkie starts to yawn.

Ingneous gives you a rock and suggests,"Why don't you take Pinkie upstairs and feed her this rock then tuck her into bed." You picked up Pinkie as she smiles at you looking sleepy.

At her upstairs bedroom, you put her into bed. You opened the window and throwed the rock that Ingneous just gave you. You grab out a cupcuke you hide from your bag and gives it to her and eats it.

You said, "Don't tell mom and dad, Pinkie Promise?" You pulled out your pinkie finger in front of her.

Pinkie grabs out her hoof and slightly bumped your finger and winks. She have Pinkie Promised.


End file.
